vfrpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Progression
Movement and Action Types Play is taken in turns, which are grouped into days which consist of 5 turns. At the start of every new day, the player's character recovers all of their skill uses and regenerates 2 HP. Players can make one Major Action and an an unlimited number of Minor Actions per turn. Major Actions include moving area, attacking a monster or performing certain skills, while Minor Actions can be anything from picking up an item to equipping a weapon. Lastly are Roleplay Actions, which are, as is evident from the name, comprised entirely of roleplaying and have no real impact on the game world. These actions can be used separately from an actual turn and a whole post can be made up of Roleplay Actions, for example if party members wished to discuss their next move, they can do this all they want without it counting as an actual turn. If a player wishes to make a roleplay post, it is strongly advised to type: Roleplay Action at the top of the post to avoid confusing other players and the GM and making it seem as if you have had two turns. Combat The player will move from area to area, encountering all kinds of monsters, traps, puzzles, NPCs, items and, of course, other players. Sometimes the player will fight (See the Combat page), sometimes they may need to flee. If the player chooses to Escape, the DM will calculate their chances by rolling a 1D6 and adding their Dexterity, minus any Armour Points, divided by 4 (1D6+((Dex-AP)/4). If an Escape attempt is failed, the player will be attacked without the ability to Dodge. After combat, experience points will be distributed based on player contribution (if more than one player took part in combat). Usually as long as two or more allied players have been in the area for the entire battle they will gain an equal share. Any items the enemy had will also become available. Stat Rolls Occassionally you will need to make a stat roll to decide your chances of success while performing a certain action. The score you need achieve will vary depending on the DM set difficulty of the action in question. The roll will always be in the format of: 1D6+(Stat/4). For instance, sneaking past a sleeping guard may require a Dex roll score of 6. If your Dexterity was 18 or more, you would always automatically pass the roll, else you would have to rely on luck. Being Descriptive and Clear The DM will usually give some general hints on which paths the player can take and describe any monsters, items or other characters in the area. It is up to the player to choose what to paths to take, what to fight and what items to pick up and utilize. Nothing is assumed; players do not automatically loot enemies and need to mention in their actions if they wish to equip a different weapon, even if it is in their inventory already. It is advised to be creative, who knows what would happen if you decide to kick that rusty grating, perhaps it opens up a whole new path? Examine items that you find to get more information about them, give them to party members with different stats to see if they may be more knowledgeable or ask an NPC! Above all, have fun!